Paige-Manny Conflict
The conflict between Paige Michalchuk and Manny Santos. Conflict history Overview Paige and Manny's rivalry began when Manny joined Paige's Spirit Squad in season 1. Although well aware of Paige's mean girl reputation, Manny was eager to become a cheerleader, and be accepted into the popular clique. This initially drove a wedge between Manny and her best friend Emma, who knew that Paige's kindness towards Manny was not sincere. Emma wrote an article for the Degrassi Grapevine criticizing the Spirit Squad, which made Paige furious. She insisted that Manny help her and Hazel tear out the articles from every copy of the school paper after it was published. Manny's refusal to do so, and subsequent argument with Paige sparked a rivalry which would span the next 4 years. Season 1 Paige and Manny first meet when Manny tells Paige that she would like to join Paige's newly-formed Spirit Squad. When Paige asks Manny what she can do, Manny does a cartwheel in the hall. Impressed, Paige tells Manny to sign up. Meanwhile, Manny's best friend Emma is disgusted by Paige's attempts to get more girls to sign up to become cheerleaders. Emma tells Manny that cheerleading perpetuates negative stereotypes about girls. Manny pretends to be sympathetic to Emma's concerns, but still secretly wants to join the Spirit Squad. When Emma and Manny later walk by Paige in the cafeteria, Paige asks Manny to demonstrate her cartwheel again. Though Manny is uncomfortable, knowing Emma's opinions on cheerleading, Paige tells her that if she wants to join the squad, she can't be shy. Manny puts down her tray, and does a cartwheel. Paige tells her that she is jealous of Manny's abilities, much to Manny's excitement. In the washroom, Manny tells Emma how happy she is that Paige and her friends are impressed by her. Emma however, is concerned that no one at school seems to be noticing the downside of cheerleading, and wants to find a way to bring it to the students' attention. When Paige and Hazel run into a worried-looking Manny in the hallway and ask her what's wrong, Manny tells them that Emma is planning on writing a damning artcle on cheerleading for the school paper. Paige and Hazel tell Manny to come spend some time to them. Manny happily invites the girls over to her house. At Manny's, Paige and Hazel hang out with Manny in her room. The phone rings, and Manny sees that it's Emma. She tells the other girls to keep quiet, telling them that Emma is calling. Paige tells Manny to talk Emma out of writing the article. Manny picks up the phone, and Emma asks her if she wants to come over to study. Manny tells her that she isn't feeling well, and asks her if she is still planning on writing her article for the newspaper. Emma tells her that she has decided not to. Emma then overhears Paige and Hazel talking, and asks Manny why she can hear Paige. Embarrassed to have been caught in a lie, Manny tells her that Paige will be leaving soon, and that she will come to Emma's later in the evening. Emma hangs up on her friend. Season 2 In How Soon Is Now?, Dean began flirting with Manny and Paige warned her to be careful around him. This was because Dean raped Paige earlier that year. Manny did not know this, and claimed that she was just jealous. Season 3 In U Got The Look, Paige gives Manny advice about looking "sexier." In Accidents Will Happen (1), 'Paige gives advice to Manny after she thought that she was pregnant. Season 4 In 'Anywhere I Lay My Head, 'Manny and Spinner get closer at the school's car wash—much to the surprise of Paige, who was dating Spinner at the time. In 'Islands In The Stream, '''Spinner and Manny are seen flirting together at the school car wash in a picture found by Hazel, which upsets Paige. Later on, Paige breaks up with him. Later in the season Spinner and Manny begin dating, but Manny breaks up with him once she finds out he was involved in the tragic school shooting. In 'Modern Love, ' Manny tells Hazel about Paige and Matt's relationship. Manny and Paige get into a fight in the hallway and Manny lets everyone know about their secret affair. In 'West End Girls, '''Manny, Darcy and Chantay devise a plan to get revenge on Paige for humiliating Manny. They break her leg during a cheerleading performance. Paige retaliates by stripping off Manny's prom dress (the same one Paige wore) when Manny becomes Prom Queen. The two make up in the locker room after a heated argument and end their rivalry. Season 5 In 'Venus (2) 'Paige kicks Manny off Spirit Squad. Season 8 In 'Degrassi Goes Hollywood, during most of the movie, Manny is upset that Paige gets the part of Trixie. At The Musical High set, Jason Mewes was arguing with Robbie, Mewes said he wants Manny as his Trixie, hearing this Paige insultingly says "Manny Santos, please." Trivia * Both Paige and Manny have dated Spinner Mason. * They have had a rivalry with Ellie Nash, although Ellie was more on a frenemy level with Paige. Gallery Weg0029.jpg Weg0238.jpg th_degrassi112214.jpg Weg0232.jpg season7_(31).jpg Degrassi-modern-love.jpg th_degrassi112339.jpg th_degrassiS2E20_139.jpg Weg0239.jpg th_degrassi112334.jpg s_degrassi314150099.jpg Normal_1944_1.jpg th_degrassi112341.jpg Weg0233.jpg DGH-Promo_(6).jpg th_degrassi112439.jpg th_degrassi112556.jpg Wannabe_112.jpg season7_(65).jpg Modern-love-1.jpg th_degrassi112562.jpg th_degrassi112575.jpg s_degrassi314150104.jpg DegrassiTNG_cast_134.jpg Normal_1943_1.jpg normal_th_degrassiS2E20_147.jpg dmmwk4.jpg?w=540.jpeg PaigevsManny4.jpg Weg0239.jpg DGH-Promo_(8).jpg season7_(66).jpg s2new_(3).jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg 1786785.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts